


Gemütlichkeit

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Blood Loss, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a trooper, Edie love Charles, Emotions, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Graphic Birthing, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Charles, Pregnancy Breach, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Charles is pregnant! Erik is going to be a Vater! Charles is a champ!Btw: Edie is alive!!!Depending on how liked this is there may be follow up stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherri_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherri_Phoenix/gifts).



It started on the road, their small 'Recruitment' trips. Just after they had found Angel. They were celebrating, two mutants down. Their celebrating had become playful nudges, and pats. Then it escalated into quick kisses then into more, Intimate couplings. Their first time was sloppy but exciting. It became a normal fixture. They would spend their nights together, either wrapped around one another or exhausted from their activities. Their relationship had started changing.  
It stopped when they moved to the mansion, refocused on their mission. Charles barely slept. He stayed awake reaching out trying to find more of their kind but in the end, only humans were in the nearby area. Charles gave up with a sigh, his only prize a headache that left him dizzy. He tried to help where he could, but his help wasn't normally wanted.  
It had been two and a half weeks since He and Erik had last been intimate. Charles would be lying if he said he didn't miss it, but he wouldn't be the one to start them again. Just as he wasn't the one to start or end them the first time. He was feeling continually ill this morning, his stomach warring against him. Tea seemed to settle this though so Charles thought nothing more of it. Until sometime during breakfast. Charles had been nibbling on his toast when he felt it. A cramping in his tummy. He winced slightly but continued to eat. Until he felt bile rising in the back of his throat. He stood and rushed to the sink heaving his breakfast up into the foggy basin. He felt a hand settle on his back and heard the room clear. The hand rubbed soothing circles into his back as he heaved. When he felt better he turned the tap on and rinsed the vomit down the sink. He straightened slightly to peer to his side. Erik stood beside him, his hand still on Charles back.  
  
"Sorry." Charles said softly, his voice raw and fried. Erik frowned slightly and shook his head.  
"Let's get you to a calmer place where you can lay down." Hank said from behind, a look of sympathy on his face. Charles shook his head.  
"Please don't." He pleaded. His stomach cramping again, Charles let out a soft cry before he began heaving again. Stomach acid burned his throat. When his heaving became dry he let out another whimper.  
"Come on, before it starts again." Charles inhaled standing. He began hacking as small chunks of food dislodged from his nose and into the back of his throat making him heave again into the sink. His stomach, settling slightly as the food left his body. A cup of tea was held to his lips. Charles breathed in again smelling the tea before drinking it down. He sighed and allowed himself to be manhandled out of the kitchen through the hall into the sitting room where he was sat on the long couch.  
"Can i take a look at you?" Hank asked bringing out a medical bag. Charles nodded. Hank took his blood pressure, his temperature, his heart rate, checked his eyes and ears, then began feeling about his chest and stomach.  
"Is that necessary." Charles asked shifting away slightly.  
"It is." Hank replied pressing deeper into a spot on Charles abdomen that made his gasp and curl in pain. Hank seemed surprised.  
"That's not right. that must be a knot in the tissue. If we don't get it untied it can be problematic." Hank stated. Charles slid away.  
"No, leave it. What if it's not and touching it only does more damage. Do you have an ultrasound?" Charles asked. Hank brightened.  
"Yes, come on."   
Later Charles would reflect on this as not very smart but, he'd needed to know. Erik had gone back to what he'd been doing, loosing interest in Charles situation. They had found nothing.  
After that Charles had begun to feel worse and worse. He was Bloated, began to pee every five minutes, and had begun to get a bit snappy at every little thing someone did. He cried easily, was happy one second and   
Within a few weeks Charles himself checked, after a small metal spike. He confirmed his own suspicions.  
Pregnant. And from the looks of it, with twins. Perfect.  
~~~~  
It had been another week full of training and strategizing that they had to act. Shaw was about to start world war three. They couldn't let that happen.  
They suited up and left. Charles kept quiet, only he knew of his situation. If the others noticed his distraction none mentioned it. Even now in the most crucial of moments.  
~~~  
Charles had failed his only job. 'Hold Shaw' That was all he had to do, but he couldn't. His hold slipped and he couldn't get it back. Shaw had undoubtedly felt why. The baby had moved and Charles let his secret slip into the mind of their enemy. Charles had to hide. He heard metal tearing, a groan as Erik hit the ground.  
"Well well, this is interesting!" He heard Shaw state.  
"Bring me their telepath, alive and unharmed." Shaw stated. The smell of sulfur hit Charles nose after he'd reappeared before Shaw. He was shaking. Shaw looked him up and down.  
"Don't be afraid. How far are you?" He asked calmly, almost pleasantly. Charles took a deep breath.  
"Five weeks." He replied shakily. Shaw slimed and ever so gently pulled Charles into a hug.  
"Another one of us to be had!" Shaw said pulling away and looking into Charles eyes."Wonderful! A strong secondary mutation to be had certainly, no other man could go through it could they." Shaw stated. It wasn't a question. Charles looked down and swayed slightly. Shaws hand came to his chin and drew Charles face towards him.  
"I should make you my own, keep you with me. Ours could be strong, and Powerful together Charles." He said with a smile.  
"They don't know." Charles whimpered. Shaws eyes sparkled.  
"They will now." Shaw whispered, he grabbed Charles and spun him, pressing him against his chest. Erik had surged to his feet, The others had stepped closer.  
"Now Erik, already starting a family? While i'm here? Then letting this one come to me while pregnant with yours?" Shaw smiled and Charles let out a strangled sob as Shaws had landed on his stomach, Charles own arms pinned against his sides. The helmet was still upon Eriks head, blocking Charles attempts to communicate. Erik laughed.  
"That's not funny Charles leading him to believe that." Erik spat. Charles met Eriks eyes as a tear began to fall.  
"He isn't lying Erik, I FELT them. While he was here." Shaw said tapping Charles temple. Charles eyes shut tightly. Shaw was grinning at Erik now.  
"I have to admit, if he hadn't been as surprised as i you would have ended me." Shaw chuckled just before twirling Charles into Azazel's grasp. His mind touched by a loud voice for the teleporter.  
'I'm sorry, but i won't let Shaw take you. Im putting you where even HE can't find you.' His voice said gently and Charles gasped.  
"NO!" then they were gone. Just before they vanished Charles saw the look of Despair on Eriks face as he called Charles name. They reappeared in a bunker of sorts, children surrounding them. 'Families' surrounding them.  
"You are no longer alone in that body, you need to be careful. Emma, janos and i have been planning to ruin Shaw for a while now, Without Emma we cant." The man stated letting Charles go.  
"If you can get me to a point nearby the crash i can reach Shaw, i'm much stronger than he is mentally, all someone else would need to do is physically kill him." Charles stated. Azazel seemed uncertain but nodded.  
"Tell me when in my head ya?" He stated. Charles nodded and took Azazel's hand. They appeared behind the submarine, Azazel poofing in the place he'd taken Charles from.  
"Now Erik, you should know better." Shaw chuckled. Erik looked a mess, He was pale and shaking with anger. Azazel felt Charles in his head and straightened slightly. Charles struck with a cry or 'NOW' and Azazel acted. His knife buried in the center of Shaw's forehead. Charles had done it enough. He stumbled out from behind the submarine with a smile to Azazel.  
"Thank you." Charles breathed before one of his legs gave out and he fell. His head spinning with relief and adrenalin. Charles took a shaky breath and looked up at the red skinned man offering his hand. Charles took it and stood. He turned to Hank who still looked cautious. Raven ran up to him and looked him over her hands patting him down.  
"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" She asked patting down his chest and stomach. Charles gave a cry as her hand hit the bruise Shaw's hand had left. Charles curled in on himself with gasps of pain. As the pain fades Charles heard two thumps beside him. He took a deep breath as hands pulled his face up to look at him.  
"Charles?" Erik breathed, almost as if he were afraid that speaking would break Charles fully. Charles looked into his eyes. The helmet abandon beside them.  
"Charles, Please?" Erik pleaded. Charles was drained. Exhaustion pulling at Charles and, He fell, willingly into sleep, a soft sleep, where he heard every whisper from the group. Soft gossip from Raven, A story from Alex about his brother, Sean had brought a small radio into the room giving Charles something fresh to listen to. Erik was a constant. He sang to Charles, told him stories of his mother, of what everyone was up to. Moria had come once or twice but kept her distance. Slowly Charles had begun to wake. He opened his eyes to the soft light of morning. He stretched in his bed and lay a hand on his stomach. A small bump had begun to form. The babes were still there, they were hungry. Slowly Charles rose from bed and swept into the bathroom to relieve himself.  
When he came out Erik had just come in.  
"You're awake!" He said, a shine in his eyes. Charles jaw tightened.  
"Yes, I am, and feeling much better." Charles responded. Erik's lips thinned.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Charles winced.  
"I didn't want you to have to stay, out of obligation or guilt. You were going to leave and you made it quite clear that we were a passing fancy. I had no good reason to tell you." Charles stated turning. Erik was frowning.  
"I didn't want to leave, i wouldn't have, only if you told me to, and i thought we would have more time to-" Erik paused. "Explore, after Shaw was gone. I admit, it was difficult but i couldn't let my dreams seep into your." He sighed. Charles stared at him, his expression softening.  
"We have time now." Charles stated. Erik looked up and smiled, then his eyes fell to Charles stomach and his brow furrowed.  
"Hank couldn't tell if the baby was alright. I, i'm sorry i couldn't protect you." Erik sighed sadly. Charles smiled.  
"It's a good thing my womb seems to be stronger than a normal one because both of the babies are alright. hungry, but happy." Charles stated, Erik looking up at him surprised. Charles beamed. Erik grinned. He stepped forward towards Charles and kissed him. Charles giggled happily and held Erik for a moment.  
"You've only been asleep for two days, so you haven't missed much. Let's get you fed though, you've got to be hungry. Charles stomach entered the conversation with a loud gurgle of agreement. They laughed.  
Things were far from perfect, but they could make this work.  
The point between rage and serenity.  
~~~~  
Charles had thought the first few months were bad, but now, he had sensitive nipples to add to his list of symptoms, he'd also begun to get small food cravings. not major things just cravings for pickles, sea salt chips. Even Chocolate mint ice cream. Erik, as he'd found, was a mother hen. He would escort Charles everywhere he went, would get him anything he needed, or wanted and would give the best massages. All in all, one of the good things about this, the others being the two lives that were being made.  
Charles was currently laying on his belly watching the television, Enjoying one of the last few times for a while that he'd be able to lay like this. His belly already beginning to expand. Still hideable though, If he wore one of his larger sweaters. As he lay there he wondered who would find him first. Raven, Erik, Or one of the boys. Charles smiled fondly when he felt the familiar mind of Erik nearing. 'Erik won the pool!' Charles cheered mentally. Knowing Erik would probably yell at him Charles rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, hand resting on his larger belly. Erik came in holding a tray.  
"Charles, i've been looking everywhere for you!" Erik exclaimed setting the tray onto the table in the parlor. Charles hummed softly as the sun began to warm him. He rolled onto his back and sighed happily, lifting his shirt to let the sun warm his stomach.  
~~~~  
By the eighth month Charles was looking forward to sleeping on his back again. He was due in two weeks. May sixth. The twins had grown into beautiful little babies and seeing them on the ultrasound was not enough. Charles was excited about finally meeting them in person. Hank worried though. Charles hadn't yet developed a birthing canal. The twins may need to be cut out. Charles may be left with a cesarian scar. But he wouldn't change it for the world. Erik had kept Charles out of the nursery. He'd been working on it since Charles had gotten into the fourth month.

He'd taken well to his impending Fatherhood. Even going as far as getting every Baby thing he could find. He was more than excited. He had gone shopping with Raven almost everyday looking for more baby clothes, or toys. They had so many bottles and Pacifiers. Everything had a small Metal band on them with a square for where Their Initial would go. They were waiting to find out the gender of the babies, waiting until they were born. Charles had a feeling that they would be boys. Erik had a feeling they would be girls. The both hoped to be right and wrong.

~~~~~

It was a week before the babies were due and Erik had blindfolded Charles and lead him upstairs to the babies room. When Charles was allowed to look he felt his heart swell. One side of the room was a pale lilac with White Furniture, cream bedding, and peach Trim. The other half was a dark magenta with a soft baby blue trim, Dark green Furniture and a pale gold bedding set.

Where the colors on the walls met were particle fading, flowers leaking into the darker half and fireflies dancing into the lighter side of the room. Charles covered his mouth with his hands and then looked down. the floor was carpeted red with yellow streaks in it, it looked like an imitation of lava, and the grey rugs looked like floating rocks. Erik had set up a game for when the Children were a bit older. Charles took a breath and looked up. The ceiling was painted black, dotting the ceiling were small stick-on glow-in-the dark stars and planets. Charles sniffed.

Tears began to prickle at Charles eyes. He waddled forward and hugged Erik.  
"Oh Erik it's perfect! But how?" Charles asked holding on tight. Erik was smiling.  
"We did what felt right." Erik whispered and Charles pressed kisses into Eriks neck, cheek, and hairline with soft sniffles of adoration.  
"These babies are going to Adore you." Charles cooed pulling back slightly. Erik looked into his eyes with a smile.  
"I have a surprise for you Erik." Charles stated. He held out a slip of paper. "Their coordinates. I want you to go to them. I have everything ready. You won't miss a thing and when you get back i'll be ready to pop." Charles stated staring deep into Erik's eyes. He was going to protest but smiled.  
"Alright, but i will call you to Check up." He whispered. Charles smile wider.  
"Of course. Go, the car's waiting for you outside." Charles stated, stepping back and away from Erik. Erik inhaled and nodded. He leaned down and gave Charles a kiss on the Cheek.

Then he was gone, off to the place Charles had found.

The shock Erik was about to get was a big one. He had watched his mother get shot, but she hadn't died, on of the soldiers that had been ordered to get rid of her body had brought her to a doctor. She had lived. Now Erik was on his way to see her for the first time in many years. Edie would be so happy and Erik would be too.  
Charles hoped.

~~~~~  
Charles was going to kill someone. His water had broken on the stairs outside the mansion, The contractions had started shortly after and a searing pain had stabbed into Charles ass leaving a slick trail of blood seeping out of his anus. His body had connected a birthing canal, he was going to give birth naturally and Erik had yet to return, Hank had taken the boys out for groceries and Raven had gone to get more diapers, Charles was alone. He let out a cry and leaned over reaching for the phone, just as it rung. Charles answered with a strained, "Hello?"   
"Charles!? Whats wrong?" Eriks voice said from the other end. Charles let out a cry of pain and dropped the phone. He screamed as the urge to push began to show.  
"Charles!" Eriks voice cried out from the phone. Charles laid down beside the phone.  
"Erik, Erik it;s happening and i'm alone!" Charles cried out, tears dripping down his face as fear began to grip his heart.  
"Charles, it'll be okay, im almost there now, i see the driveway, Just a little longer please!" Erik called out and Charles heard Erik speed up.  
"Erik they're coming NOW!" Charles cried quickly shedding his pants and boxers before pushing with a strained scream. He heard Erik speaking but couldn't make out what he was saying. Charles pushed again and let out an angry growl. He felt one of the babies drop. Slowly sitting up he kneeled and pushed again, One of the babies heads peaking out. With another push the head was fully through and the shoulders were coming. Charles gently lay his hands under the baby and pushed it out into his waiting hands.  
He sunk down and reached up into himself and pulled out the embryo. The baby was beautiful and Charles cried out as another contraction came. He gently set the baby down and looked around. He was reaching for the three blankets on the couch when the rumble of a vehicle sliding on gravel echoed into the house. The door slamming open soon followed and Eriks mind reached out.  
'Charles! What room!' He called but Charles shivered and pushed again reaching inside himself again, the baby felt off, and he soon realised why. This baby was a breach, it needed to be turned. Slowly Charles leaned back against the red leather armChair and reached into himself as far as he could to turn the baby. Erik was having difficulties finding Charles. Charles sighed and removed his hands just as the baby slid out of him. No pushing needed and the embryo followed soon after. snagging the blankets Charles wrapped himself and the babies before laying down and pulling them close to him. Slowly his eyes closed just as the library door was flung open.  
Erik was there at his side Checking him and the babies. Another mind rushed into the room and shock echoed into its gentle thoughts.

Charles opened his eyes slightly and peered up at the two. Erik leaned over him speaking but the words not making sense to Charles exhausted mind. With a shaky hand he reached up and touched Eriks cheek. Boy was the first. Second was breached." Charles whispered hoarsely. The woman behind Erik had leaned down and scooped the babe's up, she babbled at Erik who raised his hand and tied off the umbilical cords before separating them from the babies. The woman had then rushed from the room.

Erik gently tugged open the blanket and gasped at the stated Charles was in. He pressed Charles legs closed and wrapped him up tightly before lifting him up and moving him to the infirmary. During this walk Charles drifted.

~~~~~  
Charles woke to murmured voices and blinked awake. Then sat up suddenly.  
"The babies!" He gasped. Erik stood and rubbed his shoulders gently.  
"With Raven and the boy's." He said a soft smile on his face. Charles frowned. He felt tears well up. A burning sadness curling in his chest.  
"Charles whats wrong?" Erik asked. Charles let out a shaky sob.  
"So i'll always be last." He choked and bent forward. Erik frowned in confusion.  
"I didn't even get to hold my own children before everyone else, i don't even know what genders they are! I-" Charles sobbed. He slapped Eriks hands away. Burning jealousy in his gut. These children hadn't imprinted on him. They wouldn't be 'HIS.'  
Erik looked torn.  
"Charles, what are you talking about?" He asked. Charles laughed brokenly.  
"They imprint on the first two people to hold them. That's why the parents are the first to hold them. I-" Charles choked and pressed a hand to his mouth. Tears dripping down onto the bed. Erik looked slightly pale.  
"Their first memorie wasn't of me." Charles whispered. Erik stood and stormed from the room. With a gulp Charles removed the blanket and stood on shaky legs. He distantly heard shouting and crashes but he felt numb. His mind empty of the bonds that were supposed to be there. He stumbled and fell to the ground. His belly and cheek hitting the cold tiles. With a slight bracing Charles lifted up and hurled. The sounds of splattering fluids echoed in the empty room. On the far wall hung a mirror, cracked in the corners and slightly foggy from age but a mirror that still reflected. Charles stood again on even shakier legs, tumbling over to the wall. He peered at himself. Pale and grey, his eyes were glassy and he looked half dead. Fresh blood was dripped down his leg and he swayed slightly.  
He'd lost a lot of blood. Maybe more than he should have, more than was livable. He swayed too much to the side and collapsed onto the ground, his limbs losing their feeling. Cries of alarm came from the doorway and warm hands lifted Charles up.  
"He's not thinking straight, he's lost way too much blood!" One voice called and twin wails interrupted the voices.  
"My babies." Charles whispered. reaching out shakily. Darkness swam across his vision and he fell asleep.

~~~~  
He woke to a stream of light from the window in his room. Blinking away sleep he yawned and slowly sat up. The last thing he remembered was pulling his children close and Erik finding him. Slowly he felt his body out and sighed, only a slight ache in his belly remained. A soft trill caught his attention and he turned to find the side of his bed blocked by two small bundles. 'A boy and Girl then. Perfect.' Charles thought with a smile. Slowly rolling over he dangled his hand into the basket to brush it against the babies.

One of the babe's reached out and caught his finger. He caught a small memory from the boy, being laid down and then wrapped in a blanket and pulled up besides warmth. A warmth he knew to be his mother. Charles smiled and gasped softly when his pinky was snagged by the little girl. She remembered being wrapped and held close to her brother and mother feeling as happy as a clam. He closed his eyes and lay there letting the calm sooth his mind. When the door creaked open. A soft shuffle and the clink of ceramic and metal broke the calm. A hand brushed away a few strands of hair from Charles face and Charles hummed, peeking up at the intruder.

Charles let out a yawn and stretched slightly.  
"Good morning." Charles hummed lazily. Erik frowned.  
"How do you feel?" Erik asked, his mind radiated worry and stress.  
"I feel, Great, little sore but good. Why?" Charles asked blinking sleepily at Erik.  
"Charles, the others, they all, held the twins while you were asleep." Erik stated softly.  
"So, you've held them right? i don't have a problem with it. Why would you ask?" Charles smiled.  
"But you haven't." Erik mumbled. Charles chuckled.  
"Yes i have, when you found me i was holding them. They know me." Charles smiled. He propped himself up slowly and leaned over the bed.  
"Their first memory is of my arms Erik, and why would i be upset if others held them first?" Charles asked amused.

Erik frowned.  
"Charles, An hour after we brought you to the infirmary you, you became hysteric, said that they hadn't bonded to you, that they didn't know you." Erik said taking Charles hand. Charles leaned forward and set his Forehead against Eriks.  
"Erik, I'm fine, everythings FINE." Charles said gently. The door opened and an older woman with greyed hair came in with a smile on her face.  
"Oh, you must be Charles.Meine Liebste! Oh Erik, sieh ihn an! So süß. Passen Sie besser auf ihn auf!" Edie said bringing over the tray that Erik had brought.

   (What Edie Says in German: My dear! Oh Erik, look at him! So sweet. You better take care of him!)

 

"Eat Eat!" She said pushing the tray closer. Charles smiled.

"What did you want to name her." Charles said looking back at the twins.

"Anya. Him?" Erik asked. Charles smiled.

"David."


End file.
